Power Rangers Mega Elemental Force
by clhpfan12341234567
Summary: Continuation of Power Rangers Elemental Force
1. Chapter 1

**Ranger Bio**

all rangers are white

Ben Danner

Age 19

Dark brown hair green eyes

Red short-sleeve shirt

Tan pants/shorts (or any other color besides pink or purple)

William Net

Age 18  
light Brown Hair brown eyes

black short-sleeve shirt  
tan pants/shorts (or any besides purple or pink pants/shorts)

Selena Star

Age 18  
long black wavey hair brown eyes  
Blue tank top  
tan pants (or any other color)

Renna Brent

Age 18  
long brown hair grey eyes  
pink tank top  
tan pants (or any other color)

Leo Connors

Age 18  
blond hair yellow eyes  
green short-sleeve shirt  
tan pants/shorts (or any besides purple or pink pants/shorts)

Jena Davers

Age 19

long Black hair blue eyes

white tank top

tan pants (or any other color)

 **Authors note : I'm terrible at drawing and would like to see a more realistic ranger drawing of this rangers civilian or ranger form or the cover of the story that this is after if some one can send me a link in a pm if you can or type the link in a review.**


	2. Chapter 1 : New Mode

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers**

 **Chapter 1**

 **New mode**

The six rangers were in the command center. Rhys said "congratulations rangers on your defeat of the kanites." Leo then said "what about the goo like creatures." Then Will said "they remind me of the pokemon ditto." Then Rhys said "Rangers get back to school and finish you class.

The next day the rangers were at the cafe, when their morphers went off. The six rangers walked to a place where no one could see them and Ben said "what's the problem Rhys." Rhys then said "teleport to the command center rangers." Then the six rangers teleported to the command center.

At the command center Rhys said "rangers these new aliens are the copieturs race. Yes just like their name they can transform into other races and use the other races abilities. That's why Chip and I created a new mode for you six, your mega elemental mode. Rangers the copybots are attacking the plaza." Then Ben said "it's morphing time." Then Ben, Will, Selena, Rena, and Leo said simultaneously "power source elemental force." Then Jena said "light ranger power elemental force." The six of them transformed into their ranger form and teleported to the plaza. The rangers saw humanoid robots in a gooey like form. The rangers started attacked them. Leo said "There stronger than the wolfots." Rena then said "we need more power." Then Ben said "Then let's go mega elemental." Then the six rangers said simultaneously "mega elemental mode." When the transformation was completed Ben's red ranger suit had orange flames on it. Will had silver flames, Selena had dark blue flames, Rena had white flames, Leo had light green flames, and Jena had pink flames. Then Ben said "Mega Elemental Force Red. Then Will said "Mega Elemental Force Black. Then Selena said "Mega Elemental Force Blue. Then Rena said "Mega Elemental Force Pink. Then Leo said "Mega Elemental Force Green." Then Jena said "Mega Elemental Force White." Then the six rangers said simultaneously "Power Rangers Mega Elemental Force." Then The six rangers started attacking the copybots. The copybots then transformed into puddies. Then the puddies attacked the rangers. Then Leo said "how come puddies can beat us." Rhys said "Rangers your elemental force form had the power to fight wolfots. Your mega form boost your powers, you new form gives you the ability to transform into your megaforce counter part. Just say power of your element then megaforce color." Then Will said "we need mighty morphing not megaforce."

Then Ben said "megaforce is just what we need "Jena go straight to super megaforce silver, everybody follow my lead. Power of fire Megaforce Red. Then Will said "Power of the shadows Megaforce Black. Then Selena said "Power of water Megaforce Blue. Then Rena said "Power of air "Megaforce Pink." Then Leo said "Power of earth Megaforce Yellow. Then Jena said "Power of light Super Megaforce silver. Then they turned to their colored Megaforce form. Then Ben, Will, Selena, Rena, and Leo said simultaneously "super mega mode." Then the five rangers transformed into their super megaforce mode. Then Ben said "let's go legendary, might morphing. Jena go green." Then the six rangers put in their mighty morphing key. Then Ben said "mighty morphing red Tryanosauras" then he transformed into the mighty morphing red ranger. Then Will was next and said "mighty morphing black Mastadon" and he transformed into the mighty morphing black ranger. Then Selena was next and said "mighty morphing blue Triceratops" and she transformed into the female version of the mighty morphing blue ranger. Then Rena was next and said "mighty morphing pink pterodactyl" and she transformed into the mighty morphing pink ranger. Then Leo was next and said "mighty morphing yellow saber tooth tiger" and he transformed into the male version of the mighty morphing yellow ranger. Then Jena was last and said "mighty morphing green Dragonzord" and she transformed into the female version of the mighty morphing green ranger. As mighty morphing they were able to easily destroyed the puddies.

 **Read and review**

 **Author's Note : I would love help in drawing these characters or help for a cover for this story**


	3. Chapter 2:The return of The MM Megazord

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers that's Saban just the ranger team and their mentor and his robotic assistant, and most of the song just not go go power rangers and defending the earth from evil.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Return of Mighty Morphing Megazord**

 **Previously on Power Rangers Mega Elemental Force**

The rangers were tossed aside by the copy bots and later given a new form to help defeat the new powerful enemy they had just used their new forms after watching the copybots turn to the original puddies.

 **Theme Song**

Go go power rangers

Saving the world with nature

Go go power rangers

Defending the earth with nature

Go go power rangers

Fighting evil with nature

Go go power rangers

Defending earth from evil

Go go power rangers

Go go power rangers

Natures on their side

Wind

(with picture of Rena)

Fire

(with picture of Ben)

Water

(with picture of Selena)

Earth

(with picture of Leo)

Shadow

(with picture of Will)

Light

(with picture of Jena)

Go go power rangers

Defending earth from evil

Go go power rangers

Saving the world with nature

Go go power rangers

Defending the earth with nature

Go go power rangers

Natures on their side

Power rangers

Elemental force

 **End Theme Song**

After the puddies were destroyed they were shock to see a winged Monkey with gold armour. Rena said "Goldar, how is he here."

Then Ben said "I'm assuming the wave that turned everyone who was evil good. The evil had no place to go so again I am assuming that the hole in the dimension where the kanites was not the only hole and created the copyritus."

Sundenly Goldar grew in size. Leo said "we need our megazord."

Over the com link Rys said "rangers unlike the Super Megaforce team you can call zords related to your legendary ranger power if you legendary ranger mode, but it would return you to your Mega Elemental Force mode. Which by the way will be able to control any legendary Megazord."

Then Ben said "we need Dinozord power now salamander zord tryanosaurs mode." Then the salamander zord transformed into the mighty morphin tryanosaurs zord. Then he was followed by Will who then said "Panther zord mastadon mode." Then the Panther zord transformed into the mighty morphine mastadon zord. Then Selena was next and said "dolphin zord triceratops mode." Then the dolphin zord transformed into the mighty morphine triceratops zord. After was Rena who then said "Jaybird zord pterodactyl mode." Then the Jaybird zord transformed into the mighty morphine pterodactyl zord. Then Leo said "squirrel zord Sabertooth Tiger mode." Then the Squirrel zord transformed into the mighty morphine Saber tooth tiger zord. Then Jena said "snow leopard zord Dragonzord mode." Then the snow leopard zord transformed into the mighty morphine dragonzord. All but Jena jumped into their respective zords and Ben said "zords Combine" and they formed the Dino Megazord, and Jena used the dagger to control the Zord. Jena still had the dagger but all of them returned to their mega elemental mode. They use the dragon zord and megazord to destroy the fake Goldar. They then went back to their command center.

 **read and review**

 **Author's Note : I'm not great coming up with songs**


End file.
